DNA
"DNA" is a song by BTS. The song was released on September 18, 2017 as the title track for their fifth mini album Love Yourself: Her. '' Background The upcoming September 18 release of ''Love Yourself: Her was announced by Big Hit Entertainment on August 23, 2017.BTS Reveals New Album 'Love Yourself: Her' & September Release Date On September 14, Big Hit Entertainment released the first minute-long teaser for the title track “DNA", followed by a 30-second teaser for the track on September 15. On a special Naver 'V' Live broadcast on September 18 to celebrate their comeback with Love Yourself: Her, ''the group announced their goal of making it onto the ''Billboard Hot 100 chart and announced a special surprise for fans if their goal was achieved.BTS say they’ll have surprise for fans if they reach their goal of entering Billboard’s ‘Hot 100’ list Release On September 8, BTS released their fifth mini album titled Love Yourself: Her, with "DNA" as the title track. The album debuted at number one in Korea on the Gaon Album Chart, while "DNA" debuted at number two on the Gaon Digital Chart.BTS’s “Love Yourself: Her” Sets New Gaon Chart Record In 16 Years With 1.2 Million Albums Sold "DNA" entered the Billboard Hot 100 at No. 85 for the week of September 18, becoming BTS' first entry on the Hot 100 and achieving a previously announced goal for the group.BTS Breaks K-Pop Records With Amazing Results On iTunes Charts For “Love Yourself: Her” The song also charted at No. 4 on the iTunes Songs Chart in the United States. This release made it the highest ranking song by a K-pop group within the Top 10 of the chart, breaking the previous record set by their release of "Spring Day" at No. 8 in February.BTS Breaks K-Pop Records With Amazing Results On iTunes Charts For “Love Yourself: Her” Following the release of the music video for "DNA" on September 18, the video broke the record for the fastest K-pop music video to reach 10 million views, taking only 8 hours to reach the benchmark and overtaking the previous record of 17 hours set by BLACKPINK's "As If It's Your Last." Within the same day, the music video also broke the YouTube record for most music video views for any K-pop group video within 24 hours.BTS Breaks K-Pop Group Record For Most MV Views In 24 Hours Commercial success On September 19, BTS became the first Korean artist to enter the Spotify Global Top 50 Chart with "DNA" entering at No. 50.BTS Becomes First Korean Artist To Enter Spotify’s Global Top 50 Chart Following this success, Vulture Magazine named "DNA" one of the "8 best songs of the week" for the week of September 20.VULTURE: 8 Best New Songs of the Week The music video for "DNA" went on to surpass its own record by becoming the fastest K-pop video to reach the benchmarks of 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100 and 200 million views.BTS’s “DNA” MV Breaks Record For K-Pop Groups By Hitting 100 Million Views In Fastest Time Upon reaching 200 million views in only 3 months, the video also became the fastest by a K-pop group to reach the milestone, breaking the previous record of 175 days, also held by BLACKPINK's "As If It's Your Last".BTS beat previous record for reaching 200 million views on YouTube The music video for "DNA" officially became the first K-pop group music video to reach 3 million likes on YouTube on November 11, 2017.BTS has Officially Become the First K-Pop Group to Hit 3 Million Likes on YouTube At the American Music Awards (AMAs) hosted on November 19, BTS performed "DNA" in their first American music award show performance, making them the first K-pop group ever to be invited to perform on the show.BTS makes appearance at AMAs as first K-pop group to be invited On February 5, 2018, it was announced that BTS has been nominated for four Korean Music Awards. Their nominations include "Song of the Year" for "DNA", "Best Pop Album" for Love Yourself: Her, "Best Pop Song" for "DNA", and for "Artist of the Year".15th Korean Music Awards Announces Nominees On February 24, "DNA" surpassed 100 million streams on Spotify, making it the first Korean song to reach the benchmark since "Gagnam Style" by Psy.[https://twitter.com/btschartdata/status/967308353113350144 ‘DNA’ by BTS has surpassed 100 MILLION streams on Spotify, becoming the first Korean song to reach this since ‘Gangnam Style’.] The music video for "DNA" reached 300 million views on March 6, 2017, making it only one of 3 K-pop videos to reach the benchmark and the fastest video to do so to date. The video reached 300 million views in 5 months and 16 days, breaking the previous record of 13 months and 28 days by "TT" by TWICE.BTS’s “DNA” Hits 300 Million Views In Fastest Time Ever For A K-Pop Group MV Awards and Nominations Melon Music Awards Mnet Asian Music Awards Gaon Chart Music Awards Soompi Awards Korean Music Awards Music program wins Records set and broken * – Currently held record * – Broke own record Certifications Recording Industry of America (RIAA) References Video links * Music video ** Teaser 1 | 2 * Dance practice video Category:Songs Category:BTS Category:2017 songs